


Odd

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of 30<br/>Prompt: Odd<br/>Character: Rose Tyler</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd

When she first met the Doctor, she only thought him odd. Kind, a bit scary and quite a bit odd. But it seemed that odd was what she needed.  
The travel was curious and strange, the food delightful and colourful, the people made up of different things like fruits and veggies in a blender.  
It was all so very odd, but to her it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Until it ended and the world that was normal before was the odd thing.  
It took a week for her to remember how to work a washing machine, two to remember how to drive a car properly. All these things made her feel out of place, like she didnt belong.   
Until she got to work. Torchwood was normal, the bits of an old life she never forgot. She worked with aliens day in and day out, machinery and beings that made her smile or bloody.  
This world she lived in made her the odd one out, made her different and strange.   
All she really wanted was to be normal again in the oddest way possible.  
Then her world flipped over in a million ways.  
She was normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasnt been Brit-picked since i have no Beta, so i hope its ok.  
> Maybe the next one will be longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrows prompt:Interesting  
> Character: Scott McCall of Teen Wolf.   
> Stay tuned for more.


End file.
